Dear Friend
by Rurouni Tsuki
Summary: Songfic. Kenshin lets Kaoru in on a bit of his past.


Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Rurouni Kenshin, or the song, which is Stacie Orrico's "Dear Friend." Don't sue me. That would be completely senseless.  
  
Warnings: Major Angst. Spoilers probably abound, but I couldn't tell you the specific Arc or what ever.  
  
A/N: A friend of mine sang this song for the talent portion of my school's talent show and this fic idea has been bouncing in the confines of my head ever since. One Shot fic. ** indicates the song.  
  
"Dear Friend"  
  
Kaoru scaled the entire dojo, the grounds, the clinic, and the Akabeko before she began to worry. The sun was setting and Kenshin had failed to turn up for both lunch and dinner, and he had eaten hardly any breakfast. She was worried sick. Kenshin had been so withdrawn since their return from Kyoto. His smile, even his laugh seemed so different... so strained.  
  
*Dear Friend, what's on your mind?  
  
You don't laugh the way you used to*  
  
And just last night she had awoken to hear him screaming and crying out in his nightmares. She had gone to his room and carefully peeked inside to see a shocking sight. Kenshin was awake, and he was crying.  
  
*But I've noticed how you cry*  
  
She finally found him sitting by the river watching the fireflies. Silently, she stood watching her dear rurouni from the safety of a nearby tree.  
  
*Dear friend, I feel so helpless  
  
I see you sit in silence  
  
As you face new pain each day  
  
I feel there's nothing I can do*  
  
She honestly didn't know what to do. Something was bothering Kenshin greatly and she longed to know what it was, to help him survive it. It was tearing him apart. Even Sanosuke, who was incredibly dense had noticed Kenshin's abrupt change in behavior. All Kaoru wished was that Kenshin would some day open up to her.  
  
*I know you don't feel pretty  
  
Even though you are  
  
But it wasn't your beauty  
  
That found you room in my heart*  
  
"Miss Kaoru, I can sense you standing there. Please come join me," Kenshin's soft voice cut through her thoughts.  
  
Deftly, Kaoru brushed off her yellow kimono and stepped forward. Kenshin did not move in the least as she sat herself next to him. He was quiet for a long time, and it made Kaoru wonder if she might loose him again. She did not think she could take it if that happened.  
  
*Dear friend, you are so precious  
  
Dear friend*  
  
"Why did you come to find me?" it was a simple question.  
  
"I was worried about you. What's wrong, Kenshin?"  
  
*Dear friend, I'm here for you  
  
I know you don't talk too much  
  
But we can share this day anew*  
  
Kenshin did not answer right away, and when he did, it was in a tone so low that Kaoru could barely hear him. "It was a night like this that...."  
  
*Dear friend, please don't feel like you're alone*  
  
He trailed off, not quite knowing where to go with his tale. Kaoru stared at him expectantly and he haltingly continued.  
  
"My parents died when I was young, and I do not remember them at all. Not long afterwards, I was picked up by a slave caravan. One night, much like tonight, a roup of bandits attacked and..."  
  
"Killed everyone?" Kaoru finished. Maybe he was beginning to open up to her.  
  
"Yes," he replied softly. "I don't even know why I'm thinking about it, that I don't. Master stopped them before they could kill me. Even though it was a slave caravan, I had some friends. I hadn't even thought of them in... kami-sama, it feels like forever. I thought of it again a few weeks ago when I was training with Master. "  
  
"I see."  
  
"I wish these dreams would leave me alone, that I do. I've been dreaming about the incident ever since our return to Tokyo."  
  
"Me too. I heard you call out last night."  
  
*There is someone who is praying  
  
Praying for your peace of mind*  
  
"Maybe I deserve this torture after all that I've done," it seemed Kenshin was talking more to himself now.  
  
*Hoping joy is what you'll find*  
  
"That's not true, Kenshin."  
  
"Isn't it?"  
  
"No... you deserve to be happy, like anyone else."  
  
*I know you don't feel weak  
  
Even though you are*  
  
"We should head back to the dojo," said Kenshin with such finality that it left no run for argument.  
  
"...alright."  
  
*But it wasn't your strength  
  
That found you room in my heart*  
  
They stopped outside Kenshin's bedroom door. But, as Kenshin turned to bid Kaoru goodnight, she kissed him lightly on his left cheek. She smiled at the very stunned rurouni and whispered, "Goodnight."  
  
*Dear friend, you are so precious  
  
Dear friend  
  
La da da da da...  
  
You are so precious  
  
So precious*  
  
When he finally regained feeling in his body, Kenshin stared down the empty hall after Kaoru and thought vaguely, 'Maybe she's right...'  
  
*La da da  
  
Ooohhh*  
  
A/N: 12:28 and I've finished my longest song fic eva! Nighty night! 


End file.
